Tonight Im Loving You
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: And my friends are studying, I would never take this back no matter what.  That s all you get I be evil and need to do homework.


**Yay, another fic, off but another, one shot for now, yay! Okay so read the botttom please and I`ll be nice, and tell santa. Enjoy please, and**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, neither is the song, only plot, thank you.**

_

* * *

_

_Ugh. _She couldn`t wait any longer; school went on _forever. _And to think she hasn`t even had lunch yet. Sakura usually didn`t mind school , and was usually distracted by her work, but today it seemed that even the clocks weren`t ticking. Thats how slow her day is going. So the reason that Sakura`s day is going unticking? She had somewhere to be and someone to see after school, and the faster school was out, the sooner; but it was going _so _slow.

Finally luch came around, but that only ment she`s been through half of her day. Her friends were talking about how the guy they like looked at them, or how some girls are complete hoes, and other usual girl stuff.

"Hey Sakura you there?"

"Ha?"

"I`ve been talking to you for like five minutes, are you coming over to study later?" _Oh yeah Tenten mentioned that, the test is tomorrow. _I had somewhere to be and things to do after school, but I need a reason I won`t be able to attend.

"Sorry guys, but uhm, my mom and dad wanted to go out to eat tonight."

"Well that won`t be till later you can come over till then, after all you won`t pass with out studying." I tried to think of something else to say, a reason I couldn`t, but nothing came to mind. They must have taken this as a yes, because soon enough they were back to their conversations.

"So this guy was totally checking me out, but he was like, I don`t know, nineteen maybe? Anyways I tried looking away, and acting like I didn`t know, maybe he`d get the hint, but he kept looking, and I was totally grossed out, he was kinda hot, bu-"

"Where was this Ino?" It definetely reminded me of someone I know.

"Oh, it was, oh shoot, uhm,oh yeah it was around the area with all the bars and clubs, I had to get something for my dad, anyways, don`t ask what, but yeah."

"Around what building?"

"Sheesh why you want to know so much Forehead?"

"Just curious."

"Okay then, it was the Wielder." Bingo.

"Anyways back to the freaky guy."...

_Man this day is just not moving. _I really wanted to get out of this school, but it is only fifth hour, sure one hour, but I would still have to get ready, and then wait a little. Ugh. _What should I wear?_

_~After School. Normal._

Sakura ran out of the classroom as soon as the final bell rang, and ran to her locker.

"Are you that excited to study tonight Sakura?" _Shit, I forgot. _She put her books in her locker and the ones she needed in her bag, and was ready to leave.

"Sorry Hinata, but my mom text me last hour and she needs me to go with her somewhere right after school." She hated lying to her friends, but when she could be doing better things than study and argue, she rather be enjoying herself.

"Oh sorry then Sakura, I`ll tell the others, have fun with your parents."

"Yeah thanks Hinata, see you guys tomorrow." She walked out of the school, but she barely heard Hinata mutter "sometimes we worry Sakura."

~ Another time skip. Back and fourth between Sakura and Normal, we`ll call it "what the other believes the P.O.V should be." *nod*

I walked into the club only to be greeted with being swung up and spinned around, landing and being kissed on the lips.

"Wondered when you were coming." _Sasuke._

"Like I wouldn`t come." I smiled at him and he grinned at me, I was the only who could actually make him grin or smile alot, the others could, but very rarely. Me special.

"Anyways Sasuke I need you to help me study first." I looked down, but he sighed and grabbed my bag and hand leading me up to the suite.

I landed on the couch with thud, and started to cuddle into it. _He has the softest couches, I wonder where he gets them? _I saw Sasuke coming over, but figured he was just going to sit down by me.

"Sakura you`re suppose to be cuddling me not _the couch." _I saw him pouting _too cute, _and he was lifting me and having me cuddling him, so jealous, but I allowed it anyways, _he _is definetely better than _the couch, _but it`s still an amazing couch.

"So, why do I need to help you study?"

"Becasuse you love me and want me to pass and get out of school sooner." I cuddled into him to make him happier, which it did, but it made me happier when he leaned down and kissed my head, muttering, "forever and always."

Of course then Kiba decides to poke his head in, and mutter "underage sex is illegal Sasuke buddy boy." Which ended up with Sasuke muttering threats at him, but not before me yelling.

"Oh Kiba my friend says your weird and that you should get a life."

"Girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail and blue eyes."

"Yep."

"Whatever, she was boring, wilder is better." _Ew. Way too much info Kiba._

~Finally the acutal story.

We were rocking to Kesha, much to Sasuke`s dislike, but Kesha`s amazing, so I made him dance with me. I was ready to take a break, but Sasuke held me back, which was weird, usually he only wanted to dance if I was, and some guy was hitting on me. I stayed though and waited for the next song to start, wondering why he wanted to stay; I swinging back and fourth with my hands behind Sasuke`s next.

" I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you to

So put it on me

Let`s remove the spave between you and me

Now rock your body

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me

Cause I already know what you wanna do."

I started to actually dance, Tonight by Enrique was an epic song, but either way Sasuke kept his hands on my waist and was moving with me.

"Here`s the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody`s ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Give in my reputation

Please excuse I don`t mean to be rude."

Sasuke started to sing in my ear, and pull me closer to him than I already was.

"But tonight I`m loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I`m loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I`m loving you."

I felt completely relaxed even with all the commotion around, but with Sasuke singing the song in my ear I couldn`t be any higher.

"You`re so damn pretty 

If I had a type than baby it`d be you

I know your ready 

If I never lied, than baby you`d be the truth."

"Here`s the situation 

Been to every nation

Nobody`s ever made me feel the way you do

You know my motivation 

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don`t mean to be rude."

"But tonight I`m loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I`m loving you 

Oh you know

That tonight I`m loving you." "Forever and always Sakua." As he leaned down and kissed me, hugging me close, and my friends are studying.

"Love you forever and always to Sasuke."

* * *

**I would love if a guy did that to me. ^_^ that is so sweet, I like it, it just came to me when I was listening to the song, my new favorite, enrique just has greet songs!**

**Hope you like, I really don`t write long stories or chapters? Oh well plz say if you like, and review, fav, vote on profile, watch and PLZ REad other stories, thank you.**

**Hopefully Clan Life update by Saturday.**

**~Chao**


End file.
